Thomas and the Car
by shan14
Summary: When Thomas and Kate are hurt, Mike struggles between loyalty to his job and love for his family
1. Chapter 1

The latest Thomas story...

Don't own anything.

Thomas and the car

"Doggy dada" called little Thomas Flynn, struggling against the safety belt across his chest to point out the car window on his side. The bright summer sun shone down upon his golden head, red cheeks squinting from the harsh gleam it created against the glass. "See" he tried again, this time succeeding in grabbing his fathers wavering attention away from his mother.  
"Do you know what type of dog it is Thomas?" asked Mike, smiling happily at the toddler through the review mirror. He watched his son's face scrunch up in confusion as he contemplated the question. Suddenly his face broke into a smile as he threw one hand in the air, his usual response when he was happy or proud of himself.  
"Doggy" he called again loudly before dissolving into giggles at the site of the small Dalmatian across the road. Mike drifted into his thoughts for a second, watching the gorgeous sight of his child laughing. Thomas cheeks were tinged with a youthful red, though whether that was from happiness or the sun it was hard to tell; the amount of time the pair had spent chasing ducks around the backyard was hard to remember. The child's whole face lit up when he laughed and nothing or no one could stop him when he found something hilarious. Kate had often told him she wished for a daughter one day, simply for the reason that two Flynn boys with such gorgeous smiles was proving too much for her to handle, though the fact that she found them both gorgeous was enough to content him, at least until they got around to the daughter part he thought with a grin.  
"What?" asked Kate, tangling her free hand with his over a stray juice cup and teddy bear stuck oddly in the middle of the car. He wrapped his hand tightly around hers, squeezing it strongly in a silent gesture of understanding.  
"Nothing" he answered a moment later, smiling mysteriously before turning his eyes back to the road ahead.  
He glanced back at his wife who was leaning against the head rest, eyes closed to try and catch a moment's rest. She looked so peaceful, a small relaxed smile playing across her lips as she felt her husbands gaze on her. Like her young son, the sunlight shone off her golden hair and Mike couldn't help but grin at the site of his beautiful family.  
He turned back to Thomas who sat watching the scenery blur past him outdoors.  
"What sound does the doggy make?' he asked, watching the impish smile appear on Thomas' face as his head jerked back to his father.  
"Woof Woof" he called out, throwing his hands up in the air, a fit of giggles encompassing the car and the happy family within.

"No, Daddy" sobbed Thomas, grabbing hold of Mike's navy whites firmly, his grubby hands leaving a mark against the neatly pressed uniform.  
"Thomas" sighed Mike regretfully, pulling the screaming child away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.  
"Come on buddy, I'll be home in no time" he coaxed gently, wincing in pain as Thomas cries filled the crowded pier once more. He pulled the shaking child back to his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly in the hopes that the sobs would subside.  
He desperately hated leaving Thomas and Kate behind, but they'd gotten into a routine, and the little boy had not once reacted this way to Mike's departure. Usually he'd grow quieter or clingier; he'd follow Mike around the house like a shadow, copying his every word, action and motion with scary ability, but not once, not ever had he cried, screamed or made a scene and it was breaking Mike's heart to see his little boy so obviously distressed.  
"I have to go" he murmured to Kate, smiling apologetically at her.  
"I know" she sighed, offering a similar, strained smile in return. He could tell she hated the situation as much as he did, probably more as she now had to look after the screaming child without her husband by her side.  
"Thomas" she called gently, rubbing a hand against the soft cotton fabric of his t-shirt.  
"Daddy has to go on his ship now sweetheart" she coaxed, reaching over to grab a hold of him and pull him into her arms.  
"NO" called the toddler defiantly, grabbing hold of Mike's collar tightly and almost choking the poor man. The two adults shared a confused glance, both wondering what had brought on the young boys tantrum.  
"Maybe because you were home for longer over Christmas" offered Kate and Mike nodded in agreement, desperately trying to extract himself from the child's grip though his heart was tugging at him to not let go.  
"Come on mate, I have to go make sure uncle Chefo doesn't get hurt before the baby comes" he tried, knowing the mention of Chefo and his unborn child would grab the toddler's attention. True to form Thomas' little head perked up, the tears coming to an abrupt halt as he sniffled loudly.  
"Ta baby" he stated softly so that Mike had to lean down to hear him. He pointed towards where Jen stood cuddled against Chefo's side, the obvious baby bump having grown even more over the holiday season. With Thomas' attention drawn away momentarily Kate took the opportunity to grab a firm hold on the boy and pull him gently into her arms. When he realised he had been shifted out of his fathers arm's he gave an annoyed squeak but it was quickly muffled as Mike leant over to kiss Kate goodbye.  
"Love you" he murmured softly, smiling at her over the tops of the quietly sniffling child. He bent down to Thomas' height, offering the boy a smile in apology for leaving. All he received in return was a desperate frown and sniffle that he guessed was supposed to make him feel guilty.  
Knowing the frown meant he'd been forgiven long ago, and that the toddler was only trying to keep up the charade for attention, he ruffled his golden head affectionately before kissing his small forehead and smiling goodbye.  
As he stepped onto his beloved ship he turned to watch Kate pointing out the birds circling the pier. From his vantage point he could still see her beautiful smile, could make out the strain she was trying to hide at watching her husband leave once more, could still see the unshed tears welling up behind Thomas' eyes as his daddy set off on the water away from him. He quickly turned, sending a smile and a salute to one of his young sailors while desperately trying to hold in his own unshed tears. As he climbed the metal ladder towards the bridge he found himself silently wandering if he really should be leaving his family behind; it killed him when ever he had to go, and obviously it was having the same effect on Thomas. Was he missing out on the most important thing in his life because of a ship?  
He heard Nav call out to him from somewhere below and as he turned he noticed Chefo talking to Swain. He shook his head in annoyance, reminding himself that his men gave up just as much as he did yet they didn't complain.  
"Yes Nav" he called loudly, swinging down the stairs for another day's work at sea.

"Thomas" coaxed Kate gently, eyeing the solemn boy through the review mirror.  
"Smile sweetheart" she laughed; a request that usually brought a gorgeous, dimpled grin to the little boy's face. Today all he could manage was to look in her direction before glancing back down at the colouring book, lying dejectedly on his lap. Kate sighed in defeat, wandering briefly if two year olds were supposed to be so moody.  
"Dada" came a babbled sigh from the backseat, surprising her, before she turned her head to smile softly at her little boy.  
"You miss daddy sweetie" she stated rather than asking, this time succeeding in gaining a small shared smile from the boy who was nodding in agreement. She turned her head to face the road once more, checking her surroundings before chuckling at how protective she had become since Thomas had been born.  
"How about we visit Sally and Chloe today?" she suggested, not turning to look at Thomas, but imagining his face light up at the mention of his little friend. It had been a running joke amongst the crew that Thomas had a thing for Swain's 4 year old daughter, much too both the children's fathers horror.  
Thomas opened his small mouth to babble a reply but his words where cut short as his eyes widened in horror. Suddenly the only sound he could hear was a terrible screech of tires and metal crunching and smashing together in a horrible heap as a speeding car from the other side of the road crossed the line, straight into their path.  
The hot smell of burning rubber against the pavement and the sound of a motor spluttering filled Kate's senses as she blindly reached around for Thomas, crying out in pain as her arm met with the metal sticking deeply into her flesh. Tears streamed down her paling faced, streaked with blood and pavement, before she heaved a cry, calling out for her little boy of whom she could not hear. She desperately wanted him to cry out, even if in pain, just so she could hear he was alive, that there was a chance, but as the world around her blurred into blackness she could not hear a thing, only the creak of metal against metal and sirens in the distance, and then, as a shadow passed across her mind and she heaved a painful sigh; nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thomas was born Mike had been at sea, battling the wind and water to make it home before the little boy entered the world. He'd sped his way to the hospital, accumulating a ticket along the way and had parked on the curb outside, barely remembering to lock the car before sprinting across the large entrance, weaving his way through wheelchairs and nurses towards the maternity ward.

When Thomas was wheeled into the hospital two years later, oxygen mask covering his small, dirt streaked face and doctors and nurses calling out stats and prognosis' over his body, Mike was out at sea.

When his mother, unconscious and with a bandage wrapped securely around her bleeding arm followed some minutes later, the Hammersley's captain was watching an intense match of poker between Swain and Buffer.

As child and parent where taken towards the emergency room, grim faced doctors muttering about the unfair world where kids and mothers where injured, the third member of the Flynn family was stirring his cup of coffee, staring out at the horizon and endless waves of blue.

"Sir" called RO from below. His head poked out around the door, grim face capturing the captain's attention.

"Hmm" Mike enquired, holding the steaming mug close to his lips.

"It's Commander Marshall Sir" Robert replied. He held the phone out towards the captain, gesturing for him to take it. He smiled apologetically before hesitating, watching Mike a moment before finally deciding to leave the man in privacy.

Hours later Kate awoke to a constant beep. She tried rolling her stiff neck sideways but could only manage to glance at the machine above her head for a second. She coughed dryly, trying to swallow to wet her parched throat.

"Thomas" she whispered, images of the toddler being rolled away towards the ambulance bringing a tear to her eye. She had lapsed in an out of consciousness for the past hour before being taken to surgery and throughout that time no one had told her about her little boys condition.

"Tommy" she murmured as a tear escaped down her cheek.  
"How are you feeling?"

The voice sounded miles away as Kate's foggy mind comprehended the second person in the room. She raised a finger in the direction of the voice as the person came into view beside her bed.

"Water?" questioned Kate raggedly, lifting her head as the glass was brought to her lips. She tried to raise her right arm but could feel nothing past her shoulder, the failing limb hanging loosely by her side.

"Don't panic" smiled the doctor, a middle aged woman "you're only feeling the effects of the medication you're on to ease the pain, you should be able to feel your arm quite soon though"

Kate nodded in understanding, hardly caring about her own condition as her mind raced through the fragments she could remember of the accident.

"I didn't see it coming" she whispered, remembering the sudden feeling of impact before everything went blank.

"A witness claimed that the other car served to avoid a dog, lost control and ended up on the wrong side of the road, it was to late for either of you to break"

"The other driver?" asked Kate, yawning as her eyes grew heavy once more.

"She sustained some minor injuries and is being taken care of now, her daughter however is still in surgery, she was hurt quite badly" explained the doctor.

Kate's stomach heaved at the image of a young girl in that mess. She hadn't considered that someone else had been affected until now and the thought of a young child being hurt only made the fear of loosing her own son more real.

She let out a strangled cry, heaving the boys name and trying to push herself off the bed. Suddenly the feeling in her arm was very real and she collapsed back against the pillow with a sob, her head pounding with adrenaline, fear and medication.

"Thomas is fine Kate, listen, he's doing fine" answered the doctor, leaning a hand against Kate's good shoulder as the woman calmed.

"He was knocked around a little, most likely from the shock of everything and his injuries were taken care of when he arrived. We'd like to keep him under observation over the next few nights though"

"Why?" asked Kate in alarm, trying to tell herself that her little boy was okay.

"Just to be on the safe side, that's all. Because he's so young we have to make sure he's alright"

Kate nodded silently as a tear rolled down her cheek, breathing slowly to calm her rapid heart beat.

"We tried to reach your husband" started the doctor, smiling at Kate in comfort.

"He's out at sea" murmured Kate in response, suddenly aching for the touch of his hands, warm against her skin, and his smile. "Could you?" she asked hopefully.

"Not yet, but NavCom have been notified and are getting on to him as we speak" assured the doctor.

"Now I'm going to go check on Thomas and let him know that your safe, then I'll see how far we've come in notifying your husband and then we'll talk about what happened to you, okay?"

"Thankyou" nodded Kate quietly.

"You have that report for me Nav?" asked Mike, walking across the bridge to where she sat.

"Mmm hmm" she nodded, bringing her coffee mug close to her lips. "Swain's currently beaten Buffer in 7 out of the 9 games they played this afternoon, Chefo's taking bets below if you'd like to place one" she grinned sweetly.

Mike chuckled at her before placing the folder he'd carried up from his room down next to him. Half a piece of colourful scribbled paper fell out as Nav leaned over to get a better look, clearly recognising Thomas' handy work.

"His latest creation?" asked Nav, watching the captain smile proudly with a nod.

"What did Commander Marshall want earlier sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mike sighed and rubbed his face, visibly tired from the conversation with the Commander.

"He wants me to take part in a seminar in two weeks, it runs for 5 days" he answered finally.

"There's a problem with that?" asked Nav. She was aware of her captains dislike of such days, mush preferring to be in with the action, but she knew he would never turn down a chance to help others where was needed.

"The seminars in Canberra" concluded Mike with a nod, clearing up any doubts Nikki held earlier.

"Ahhh" she sighed in realisation "Thomas" she nodded.

"And Kate" smiled Mike.

"You really hate being away from them, don't you sir" She watched the captain nod, deep in thought over the decision he had to make.

"Did you see Tommy this morning?" asked Mike quietly, glancing up at Nav. She nodded in agreement, remembering the little boy's sobs at being parted from his father.

"Suddenly I realised that it wasn't just me that hates leaving"

"Sir, Kate understands that you have to, and Thomas adores you, no matter where you are" comforted Nikki.

"Yeah" sighed Mike, rubbing his face "Sometimes I just wish things were easier"

Chefo watched in confusion as Robert rushed hazardously towards the bridge, a grave look etched into his already solemn features.

He burst through the door towards the captain and Nav, standing with Buffer and Swain and discussing the events of the card matches earlier with a grin.

"What's up RO?" asked Mike, noticing the man standing there and the confused Chefo panting behind him.

Robert glanced down disbelievingly at the paper in his hands, holding the message direct from NavCom moments earlier. He took a deep breathe before addressing the now serious looking captain.

"Sir, there's been an accident"


	3. Chapter 3

Mike stumbled full speed down the hallway of the hospital, blindly reaching out against the wall to stop himself barraging into it.

"Sir?" came a hesitant voice ahead, the captain's vision focusing suddenly on the young nurse stood before him.

"My wife" he managed to blurt out, drawing in a deep breath as his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"My wife and son were in an accident this morning"

Mike swallowed suddenly as the impact of the words washed over him for the first time, closing in on his mind as he once more held out a hand to steady himself.

"Sir, how about you take a seat and I'll try and find them?" suggested the young woman, jumping slightly as the shaken mans gaze met her own unexpectedly.

"I need to know now" he pleaded, reaching out a hand to gasp her own.

"Mr Flynn?" questioned a voice from behind, causing both the captain and nurse to spin around quickly.

"Yes" replied Mike hastily, walking towards the doctor clad in a white coat.

"How are they?" he asked, charging straight to the point of the matter. The doctor smiled slightly, trying to calm the obviously scared man before him

"No one could tell me anything; only that they'd both been taken here" he added in a hushed tone, wiping his face tiredly.

"Firstly, Thomas is fine, currently charming the nurses"

The doctor laid a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder, watching him exhale the breathe he had been unknowingly holding, a small smile gracing his features as tears of relief glistened around the rims of his eyes.

"And Kate?" he choked, startling the doctor with the vulnerability his gaze openly displayed.

"Has a sore arm and head but other than that she's going to be fine as well"

Mike all but collapsed in exhaustion, his mind surrendering to the tears he had held back on the journey to shore and the hospital.

"Can I see them?" he asked; voice barely above a whisper.

"Thomas has been asking for you all afternoon" smiled the doctor, holding an arm out to lead the way.

---

"Daddy look!" commanded Thomas, pointing to the band aid stuck across his forehead.

Mike rushed towards his son, pausing suddenly to take in the band aids and bruises adorning the little boy seated in the hospital bed.

The man glanced over at the nurse, motioning to pick the child up but afraid he'd hurt him.

The nurse barely had time to nod before Thomas had lifted his arms up and Mike had crushed him against his chest, collapsing against the side of the bed as Thomas snuggled deeper into his fathers embrace, both the Flynn boys sighing happily at being safe in the others arms.

"Are you okay little man?" whispered Mike against Thomas' forehead, brushing a stray lock of hair away and kissing the soft skin that lay unharmed there.

"Look" commanded the two year old again, leaning back in his fathers embrace to point to the band aid on the other side of his head.

"I can see" breathed out Mike, trying to ignore the purple bruise forming there.

"Your safe now bub" he hushed, running a hand up and down Thomas back as the boy snuggled against him once more.

"Your safe, daddy's here"

Thomas' solemn gaze met Mike's own before the little boys eyes filled with tears and he burst out crying, throwing himself back against his fathers shoulder as the shock of the days events overwhelmed him once more.

Mike staggered towards the chair by the bed, easing himself into it whilst shifting Thomas as close to him as possible.

He whispered comfortingly into the boy's ear as he sobbed, his tiny hands gripping his fathers shirt tightly.

"You're safe Tommy, safe with daddy"

---

Hours later Mike sat back on the hospital bed with Thomas curled fast asleep against his chest. His gaze however was fixed steadily on the sleeping form metres away, his wife's chest rising rhythmically with the beeps resonating from the machines surrounding her.

After much work and negotiation Mike had managed to convince the doctors to bring Thomas up to Kate's room; the man not willing to separate himself from his son any time soon but aching for the sight of his wife and the knowledge that she was safe and alive by his side.

The sheets beside him rustled suddenly as he glanced towards the blonde head of his wife, now shifting as she woke.

"Thomas?" croaked Kate groggily, blindly holding up one hand to reach for the little boy.

Quick as lightening Mike manoeuvred his way out of bed, keeping Thomas firm against his chest as he sat in the chair besides Kate's bed.

"We're both here gorgeous" he whispered softly, grasping the blinking woman's good hand tightly and rubbing his fingers across her white knuckles.

"Mike?" she asked yearningly, rolling her neck to glance up at him. She let out a sob at the site of both her boys before her, leaning over as far as she could to run a hand up and down Thomas' back.

"I missed you earlier" she mumbled, smiling up at her husband once she was sure Thomas' figure was not an illusion.

"I was so scared that I'd lost the two of you" whispered Mike in response. He leaned over and brushed a kiss against Kate's forehead, wary of Thomas but wanting to feel his wife's warm skin against his own.

"Don't ever do that to me again" he added with a smile. He rested his forehead against Kate's for a second as she ran a hand up his arm, brining comfort to them both.

"Never" she agreed, sharing his smile.

Thomas shifted slightly in Mike's arms, causing the man to lean back into the chair.

"You're both going to be alright" nodded Mike, more to himself than anyone else as Kate's eye lids fluttered sleepily.

"You'll be here?" she asked, barely managing to finish the sentence before dropping back to sleep.

"I'll be here" agreed Mike, grasping her hand once more.

"And I'm not leaving again"


	4. Chapter 4

Mike groaned sleepily, rolling to the side as Thomas loud cries filled the hospital room, the small child shaking his shoulder with both hands to try and awaken his father.

"Bub, people are trying to sleep" he called, reaching out blindly to try and quieten the tot. Thomas sat back against the hospital bed he had shared with his father, legs tucked underneath him at odd angles as he crinkled his brow in confusion, mimicking the groggy face Mike was wearing.

"Have to go day care" rushed out the child, throwing both hands out before diving at Mike's stomach, wrestling against him in what Mike supposed was a attempt to push him off the side of the bed.

"Tommy, there's no day care today" replied Mike gently, rubbing a hand up the child's back as he stopped his squirming, little head poking up to meet Mike's gaze.

"No" pressed the toddler, shaking his head quickly, blonde locks flying everywhere.

"I go!" he stated, poking himself in the chest. Mike could only shake his head, Thomas calm lessening as he realised what was happening.

"No, no, no!" he cried as Mike continued to shake his head in protest, finally pulling the little boy in for a hug as he dissolved in tears, body shaking with each sob. Mike's gaze blurred and he blinked rapidly, leaning back against the spare bed he had inhabited last night to rock Thomas gently, the little boy finally giving up his small tantrum to snuggle, still crying, into his daddy's arms.

"Da car" he mumbled, so quietly Mike thought he had misheard, only the low tone of voice being noticeable to the captain.  
"Which car bub?" he whispered, leaning his head down near his sons to catch the next words.

"Da car gone daddy"

Thomas little body shook as he sighed loudly, small hands grasping at Mike's shoulder and shirt as he let his eyes fall shut, exhaustion setting in. He snuffled as Mike's arms tightened around him, the man kissing his sons forehead as he slept, heart aching terribly.

---

"When can I go home?"

Mike smiled softly, running a hand through Kate's hair as she lay back against him, the novelty of hospital, if there was some, having worn off already.

"Soon, promise" he whispered, brushing a light kiss against her forehead .

The pair glanced up with a smile as a few of the nurses played with Thomas, the child delighted at begin the centre of attention as he rambled off some story to the women and men.

"How is he?" asked Kate gently, hand running across the exposed skin of her husbands arm, wrapped securely around her waist. Mike chuckled in reply, chest vibrating against her back as he laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent and enjoying the safety of having her in his arms once more.

"Talking about ducks" he grinned, laughing as Kate sighed dramatically in response.

"Honestly I'm not sure" he mumbled, sobering before she could chastise him further. The pair stared longingly after their tiny boy, watching the flurry of hands he used to describe his many adventures with Tigger the puppy and Jinx the family cat.

"He told me that the car had gone" he sighed finally, turning his blues to watch Kate's turbulent gaze. She leant back against his chest, letting her body relax as her mind worried over her little boy.

"He looks so happy" she smiled sadly, blinking as her eyes filled with heavy tears.

"Why'd he have to be there Mike?"

She turned her gaze away from Thomas a moment to bury herself against her husband's strong chest, only realising that he too was crying when he shook gently beside her.

"I don't know" he whispered slowly, breathe drawn and shaking with emotion.

"I don't know why either of you had to go through that"

Kate nodded strongly against him, not trusting her voice to convey the words she felt. They sat in comfortable silence, watching their child's actions across the room; each breathe and movement a miracle considering how close they'd come to losing him – how close Mike had come to losing them both.

"Daddy look!" cried Thomas excitedly, holding up the bandages hanging from his arms as the nurses giggled in amusement.

Mike extracted his face from Kate's locks and shuffled beneath her, taking a moment to gently set her down on the bed before swinging his legs off the side and walking towards Thomas.

He grinned as the child opened his arms wide, all bout bouncing off the spare bed and into his father's hands.

"Do you want to go home tonight?" asked Mike, balancing the squirming two year old in his arms as bandages became wrapped around his face and neck.

Thomas nodded firmly, mid way through his mummification of Mike and giggling loudly as the man blew at the bandages covering his eyes.

"Home we go then" he smiled, swinging Thomas around to look towards Kate.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, leaning against the bed and allowing Thomas to leap gently into Kate's ready embrace. He snuggled down in her arms, good one wrapped tightly around him as the other hang loose by her side.

"Nah, It'll be good to go home, won't it Tommy" she smiled, kissing the now oblivious child's locks.

"Tigger?" he asked excitedly instead, bouncing lightly on Kate' lap. Both parents smiled lovingly at their little boy, Mike ruffling his sons head as he nodded, settling the child's pleas to see his puppy friend once more.

He smiled at Kate as Thomas babbled away to himself – both praying that a familiar setting would help settle the little boy.

---

"NO!"

Mike groaned as Thomas kicked him hard in the gut, the flailing legs and arms of the two year old seeming to have doubled in length so that it was almost impossible for the man to get the child near the car door – let alone through it and into his car seat.

"Thomas, we have to go" grunted Mike, spinning the little boy to another angle and praying that the tantrum would subside.

All had been fine as they walked through the hospital, Thomas happy to go once he'd been hugged and kissed sufficiently by Kate, the promise that he's see her first thing in the morning settling his early hesitations. Mike had held him in his arms as they'd said goodbye to Thomas' fan club of nurses and doctors, all sad to see the happy child go, and he'd felt quite content at the fact that he'd survived thus far without Kate, tears or complaints.

Then they'd hit the car park.

"No dada! No, no!"

Mike pushed once more, all but growling as he opened his mouth to yell at the youngster, only stopping as he noticed the streams of tears splashing down the terrified toddlers face.

He stood motionless as his stomach feel, the urge to throw up hitting him as he stumbled from the car door, Thomas screams subsiding to a constant sob as he pressed his body against Mike's strong chest, shaking from head to toe.

"No car dada, no car" he sobbed repeatedly, tiny voice muffled by Mike's shirt and his tears, dribble mingling them to create a wet patch on his fathers clothes, seeping through to the mans chest and causing him to shiver.

"No, no car Thomas, I promise" he whispered, gripping the little boy to him tightly as he realised that Thomas reaction hadn't been a normal two year olds tantrum, instead a terrified response to being forced into a vehicle, even if it was different to the one from the accident.

Suddenly all the doubts that he'd felt when Thomas had been born filled him and he wondered how the small angel had ever been given such an oblivious father as himself, surely his little boy deserved mush more than he could ever provide?

"I'm sorry bub" he whispered, kissing the child's blonde locks with all the love he could muster, bringing tears to his eyes. He pulled Thomas closer to his chest as he sat down on the par bench nearby, curling up on it like Kate would the lounge at home, resting Thomas in her lap to play a game of peek a boo when he was a baby.

He held Thomas out before him, still resting against his legs and close to his chest, but far enough way to wipe the tears that lay drying on his soft pink cheeks.

"You're safe now bub" he whispered, staring deep into the solemn eyes of the two year old, heart pounding painfully as he awaited the boys reaction – terrified that he's pushed his son away.

"Safe daddy" repeated Thomas slowly, leaning forward suddenly to wrap two small hands around his fathers neck, squeezing the man in for a bear hug.

Mike almost cried as Thomas giggled happily, laughter increasing as he tickled the boy lightly on his stomach.

"How about we go for a walk?" asked Mike, standing slowly with Thomas held securely in his arms, pointing along the beach down the way, sand glowing a bright orange in the mid afternoon sunlight.

"Walk" nodded Thomas in agreement, liking the idea of keeping his feet – or rather Mike's feet – on the ground.

_We'll save the car for another day _pondered the man, chest constricting at the thought of the struggles to come.

He smiled as Thomas pointed joyously towards the Pelicans soaring above.

For now he was content to enjoy the time they'd been blessed with.


End file.
